One little crush
by fictionlover94
Summary: 19th century's thoughts on Fanny and Patton together; review
1. Chapter 1

19th century Rick Stowrd looked at the scene below him. He watched Fanny Fulbright crying on the parks ground.

She had really changed since she got decommissioned. Her sexist attitude changed the most. She didn't hate them, and yet she didn't love them. She had the fiery red head temper, which only came up when some one made a sexist comment. Or if some one back sassed her. Her red hair became less fizzy and the waves fell a little pass her shoulders. Her skirt was replaced with a pair of light blue jeans. The sweater was now a long sleaved white shirt and a short sleeve green shirt over it.

Any way Fanny was crying and he really didn't now what to do. Should he got up to her and comfort her? He wished that he asked her out and knew what she was going through.

He saw the familiar black hair of Patton Drilovsky. He was out on his morning run. He watch him walk over to her. Fanny hadn't looked up when Patton came over to her. He stood over her and started to talk to her. He saw her smack him and start to run. Had he insulted her? Patton grabbed her wrist and Rick decided to interfere. He knew Patton was nice, but the yelling type.

Thoughts of him and Fanny running through his mind. He thought of numerous was to defend her. Certain dialogue was running through his mind. He was the prince charming in this story. What he saw when he finally arrived on the scene shocked him. Patton dipped her and they were kissing. Fanny was actually kissing him back! He just stood there and watched the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rick was now working at the local ice cream shop. He meet many of his friends there, including Nigel Uno and his girlfriend Rachael McKenzie. Herbie Wells and Lizzie Devine. Lets just say Lizzie wasn't as devine as she thought she was. His jaw dropped when he saw Patton and Fanny come in together. It was about closing time at 6:00 in the evening. It had been about 3 months since they started courting. Fanny's hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

He watched them make a decision of which ice cream to get. They were playfully arguing over each flavor they had on the board. Something about asking for hot fudge on moose track ice cream. He could think of a million things to say to them. He watch them pick a table and Fanny sat her bag there. Her bag, she never actually carried a purse.

"I'll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip, and a scoop of Orange sherbet please," asked Patton and he placed a ten on the counter. He had this goofy smile on his face, despite his usual serious look. He took the money and gave him his change. He couldn't help but wonder which one Fanny wanted. Patton gave him the change.

"Keep it, I really don't need it," he said and smiled, a little.

"Coming right up," he said coldly and giving him a wan smile. He raised his eye brow at him and walked back to Fanny. He made up the order quickly and thought to drop the ice cream on Pattons head. Being the gentlmen he was he gave it to them and they left as quickly as they came.

**Poor 19th century; i have a love hate thing with this guy cartoon. Leave a review if you want on the way out. **


	2. The others pov

**Authors note: This is what happened in patton and Fanny's eyes. This is my 3rd favorite couple behind 1-362 and 3/4, but there more fun to write. **

Patton was on an early morning walk and the sun wasn't even up yet. This had been his ritual since he was 13. It was funny how he didn't remember anything before than, though. During his walk he usually played his favorite songs on his mp3 player. A majority of the songs was country music.

Fanny Fulbright ran and ran. She couldn't take it. First her grandmother died, than her brothers tried to get answers out of her about the KND. What ever that was. Tears free falling down her face. It was a good thing it was only about five in the morning. Sitting down on damp ground she cried.

Patton finished the lap and he was going to head home. A quick breakfast and he was going to head to basketball practice. He was the captain and he had to get there at least an hour early. A familiar red head was on the ground her head against her knees. Her green shirt seemed to blend into her surroundings. Patton looked at her startled at her.

Fanny looked over her shoulder when she felt some one looking at her. She saw the familiar black hair of the captain of the boys basketball team. Oh boy Drilovsky. He was here to see her break down. He wasn't going to let her cry, not now not ever. She stood up and started to walk away. Instead of walking right past him, she stumbled a bit and he caught her. He looked in surprise at her.

Fanny looked at all means of possible escape. Patton looked at her concerned and was saying something that she really wasn't paying attention too. He stood her up, and the words formed in her mind: he was strong. She really couldn't like him, she shook the thought out of her mind.

"Fanny what's wrong?" He asked her genuinely, sincerly, and concerned. His dark brown eyes looked at her. And yet she wanted to punch him in the gut. Instead years of hating boys, she started to cry, unable to face him she ran. He caught her by the wrist and he just held her close. He found how nice it was and that he actually liked her hugging him. He started to saying some comforting words in her ear.

She sniffed and looked at him, she hadn't felt weak or vunerable before. "My grandma died, and at home its getting unbearable. My dad isn't home anymore and..." His orange shirt was wet and he didn't really care. He didn't exactly know what he did but she just smacked him.

"Stupid boy like you care about me!" She turned her back to him and walked away. Again he grabbed her, she was really getting on his last nerves. Struggling to hold her he dipped her into a deep kiss. Rick looked at them and rubbed his eyes. He was still kissing her and she was kissing back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No order strawberry Banana," said Fanny teasing him a bit. Since there understanding of each other, they dated. In secret of course. Patton was holding her hand, and she held his.

"Than you order Key Lime Pie," teased Patton he knew she hated that flavor. Disgusted she practially dragged him to a table. Funny Drilovsky, funny." she muttered.

"Just order okay," they had things they didn't like about each other and this was one of them. She hated him teasing her, and he hated her when she became bossy. Then again her father _was _Mr. Boss. "Just get the usual," she said exasperated. She started rummerging in bag, not purse she hated those things.

Patton walked up to the counter. He pulled a ten out and got Fanny's orange sherbet, and his mint. Thats what they got when they came here. The boy at the didn't looked pleased with him. He looked at Fanny then at him. Oh, he thought this was the boy who liked Fanny. He was holding the change out.

"Just keep it," he said,"For a tip." The boy looked at him oddly but pocketed it. Fanny thought about the boy behind the counter. She used to have a crush on him when she was 12. But when she saw him getting cozy with Hannah Barken, she forgot about him. Together She and Patton walked out.


	3. chapter 3

**Authors note: Pattons pov due to my poor skills in planning short term projects. don't own this and never will. **

Patton was on an early morning walk and the sun wasn't even up yet. This had been his ritual since he was 13. It was funny how he didn't remember anything before than, though. During his walk he usually played his favorite songs on his mp3 player. A majority of the songs was country music. He tried to think back to his days before but nothing. His mother told him, that he would pretend to be in the Arctic, and train cadets. He rolled his eyes at her and found that ridiculous.

He finished the lap and he was going to head home. A quick breakfast and he was going to head to basketball practice. He was the captain and he had to get there at least an hour early. A familiar red head was on the ground her head against her knees. Her green shirt seemed to blend into her surroundings. Fanny Fulbright, the red head he had a slight crush on.

What was she doing here at 5:00 in the morning? And she looked like she was crying. Usually at school she acted so tough, and seemed to not get along with others. She once got kicked out of a class and had to be transferred to another. He remembered her hating boys so much. That eventually changed over time. It was when she hit puberty, and everything in her world turned upside down.

Walking over to her, he prepared himself for insults and her fist flying at him. She didn't seem to notice him at first. He just stared at the red hair he liked so much. It seemed to smell like vanilla today. She stood up in front of him she kept herself from eye contact. She was crying her eyes red, and tear stains on her cheeks.

Instead of walking right past him, she stumbled a bit and he caught her. He looked in surprise at her, and he felt a little flutter in his stomach. He wasn't going to go soft. Espically for her.

Concerned," Are you alright Fanny?" Easily he stood her up, and they just stood infront of each other.

"Fanny what's wrong?" He asked her genuinely, sincerely, and concerned. She looked at him and she started to run. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He just held her close. He found how nice it was and that he actually liked her hugging him. He started to saying some comforting words in her ear.

"Fanny what evers happening, I can help. What ever it is it will be all right-"

"My grandma died, and at home its getting unbearable. My dad isn't home anymore and..." His orange shirt was wet and he didn't really care. He didn't exactly know what he did but she just smacked him.

"Stupid boy like you care about me!" How could she think that? I like her more than she knew. She turned her back to him and walked away. Gosh why was she so stubborn? Why did I even like her in the first place. Because she was hard to get? She was getting on his last nerves. Grabbing her wrist once again. Struggling to hold her I swung her around dipped her into a deep kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No order strawberry Banana," said Fanny teasing him a bit. Since there understanding of each other, they dated. In secret of course. He held her hand as they walked in. Now they were teasing each other about the flavors they didn't like.

"Than you order Key Lime Pie," teased he knew she hated that flavor. Disgusted she practially dragged him to a table. Funny Drilovsky, funny." she muttered.

"Just order okay," they had things they didn't like about each other and this was one of them. She hated him teasing her, and he hated her when she became bossy. Then again her father _was _Mr. Boss. "Just get the usual," she said exasperated.

Pulling out a ten out and got Fanny's orange sherbet, and his mint. That's what they got when they came here. The boy at the didn't looked pleased with him. He looked at Fanny then at him. Oh, he thought this was the boy who liked Fanny. He was still holding the change out.

"Just keep it," he said,"For a tip." The boy looked at him oddly but pocketed it. He didn't know what to say next. This guy used to like Fanny and then stopped. He had hurt her once, and he didn't plan on it happening again. Together he and Fanny walked out.


	4. A wedding

**Rick Lockwood is 19th century. Don't know/ doesn't have a clue for why i'm adding this I'm just going too :) **

* * *

Fanny Fulbright only had 2 lovers in her life that she seriously considered. 19th century which she dated for the past 5 months. Patton Drilovsky which she dated on and off for the past 6 years.

Now it was her wedding day. She did love Patton, but she was feeling nausas. One she was afraid Rick would show up, even though no one knew. Everything was going to be simple her dress was simple. She was having the justice of the peace marry them for 20 bucks. Her brothers showed up, and her mom. His mom and cousin was there, along with close friends they see often. She dreamed about her wedding, small and happy feelings.

*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*

Rick peaked in the back of the church. It was small and musty smelling. He gazed over at his once was girlfriend. Her dress looked beautiful. It showed of her arms, and had a long dark green sash under her bust. He just stood there thinking how pretty she was, and how she was going to be_ his_ wife.

He had nothing against Patton. But now, his girlfriend. Well his once was girlfriend, not any more. They broke up 6 months ago and here he was at the wedding. He listened to there vows. Patton went on about her bad quailties that made him fall in love with her. Fanny said hers that was pretty humorous. Hoagie would have been jealous.

"To have and to hold, to love and do cherish, till death do you part." Rick stood paralyzed from the waist down. Those words, was powerful: Til death do you part. Was Fanny really going to marry him? Did she really want to?

"I do," said Patton to his girlfriend. Well his once was girlfriend. He still wasn't over her, no matter what he tried. He could listen to Kenny and get another girlfriend. He probably will, he would have to marry in order to have children.

"And do you Fanny, promise to love, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" Rick didn't know how to react. So he held his breath. Was she going to realize his love for him and leave? Oh he was just being stupid. She was going to marry him.

"I will," and his blood ran cold, dispite the fact he knew it was coming to him. She was going to say yes and she did. The justice of the peace nodded his head. Patton squeezed his once was girlfriends hand, and smiled at her.

"Well now does anybody have a reason that these two should not be wed?" He felt the urg to stand up and shout his feelings. His hand was even halfway in the air. He decided against it. Even though it made him unhappy, she would be happy.

"You may kiss the bride," annouced the justice of the peace. He didn't want to look but better judgement prevailed. Patton lifted her thin veil and leaned in for a kiss. There lips touched and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
